1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a cartridge for detecting a target antigen and a method for detecting a target antigen existing in a biological sample using the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Test methods for obtaining information on diseases by extracting patients' blood or body fluids are generalized, but much time and cost for the test methods is taken because the test methods should be performed in specialized agencies. Recently, in order to solve such problems, necessity of point-of-care analysis has been raised under the object of rapidity, precision and convenience. Accordingly, requirements of small measuring instruments are rapidly increased so that a doctor, nurse, clinical pathologist or patient can directly perform a test.
Many small measuring instruments such as an immune sensor and an enzyme sensor have been developed to analyze a specific substance. However, in order to measure a plurality of detection substances at the same time, different strips are used or it takes more time and cost than need be, due to the interference phenomenon between substances.
Accordingly, studies on point-of-care testing (POCT) capable of simultaneously measuring multiple components have been actively conducted so as to provide effective tests necessary for patients.